


Don't be a dick on AO3, A short as fuck essay.

by CastielsHamster



Category: All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHamster/pseuds/CastielsHamster
Kudos: 5





	Don't be a dick on AO3, A short as fuck essay.

It has come to my attention that writers have been going on other writers accounts and telling them exactly what they are expected to write. And honestly if you're not into Supernatural Wincest (Or formerly what was called Sam and Dean Winchester slash fiction)(And I'm not, so I scroll on anyway) or out of character, then as I just stated, you have the option of scrolling on. No one is putting a gun to your head and saying, "Read my out of character slash fiction or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Dean makes cookies and listens to smooth jazz cramp your style? Too fucking bad. Scroll on. Sam fixing the Impala for Dean as a birthday surprise got you itching to write a disparaging remark? Fuck off. This isn't your account. If Dean wants bake cookies and fuck Castiel while he does so, that's none of your goddamn business. You can't tell others what to write and honestly you shouldn't. You have your own accounts. You write the stories however you want to and we'll write them however we want to. It's called fan fiction for this reason. It's going to be out of character because it doesn't line up with the TV show or movie or whatever. I write about Mandy the Angel Hamster of the Lord, Castiel's best friend and if that's a problem, you always have the option of NOT reading. But I'm posting this as a reminder that you do not have the right to tell others what to write on AO3. If you can't use the THINK method (Is it Thoughtful, Helpful, Inspirational, Necessary or Kind) in your comments, and feel the need to be critical in your comments, then my friends you need to get the stick out of your ass. As a good friend once said, her rule of social media also applies to real life: Rule #1. Don't be a dick. #2. If you should question it, see rule #1. The world is full of dicks and douchebags. Don't add to the equation. Thanks for coming to my AO3 Ted talk.


End file.
